onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Other Shoe
"The Other Shoe" is the third episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson & Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Steve Pearlman. It is the one-hundredth and fourteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 9, 2016. Synopsis As Storybrooke continues to welcome the new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories, families, friends and even long-lost enemies are reunited once again. When Ashley (Cinderella) searches for her step-family, intent on settling their unfinished business, Emma, Hook and Henry scramble to help her before it’s too late. Meanwhile, Regina attempts to bribe Mr. Hyde for information about how to defeat the Evil Queen and Snow helps Dr. Jekyll find a suitable laboratory for his work. David makes a deal with Gold and delivers a message to Belle in exchange for new information about his father. In flashback, Cinderella attends a ball and meets her prince.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/the-other-shoe-109/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Hank Harris as Dr. Jekyll *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Jessy Schram as Cinderella/Ashley Boyd *Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde *Lisa Banes as Lady Tremaine *Max Lloyd-Jones as Jacob *Mekenna Melvin as Clorinda *Tim Phillipps as Prince Thomas/Sean Herman Co-Starring *Goldie Hoffman as Tisbe *Jarod Joseph as Gus *Peter Marcin as Chief *Ingrid Torrance as Nurse Ratched Uncredited *Unknown child as Alexandra *Unknown baby as Robin Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features Gus running in the "O" of Once Upon a Time. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on July 22, 2016.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/756404132995444736 *The names of Cinderella's stepsisters, Clorinda and Tisbe, are taken from an operatic adaption of "Cinderella" called La Cenerentola, composed by Gioachino Rossini with a libretto written by Jacopo Ferretti. **One of the stepsisters was considered to be named "Drizella" like in the Disney film. However, as many characters from the show have already a name finishing by "-ella" (Cinderella or Cruella), this idea was dropped.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/785276439700475904 *Ted Whittall was supposed to appear in this episode.https://twitter.com/twhittall/status/763888795825672192 However, his appearance was ultimately cut for unknown reasons. *Regina's password for the psychiatric ward has been changed from 815, Henry's birthday, to 207. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "A Bitter Draught". *The Enchanted Forest events before the ball take place before Cinderella signs Rumplestiltskin's contract in "The Price of Gold", while the rest of the events take place between this scene and Cinderella and Thomas' wedding from that same episode. Episode Connections *Regina's lasagna also appears "The Stranger", "The Cricket Game" and "Welcome to Storybrooke". *Ashley talks about how Emma helped her keep her child, an event that took place in "The Price of Gold". *Emma mentions Dopey being transformed into a tree, an event that took place in "The Price". *Cinderella's deal with Rumplestiltskin, and the consequences of this deal, is shown in "The Price of Gold". *Mr. Gold being a "stickler for records" when it comes to the items in his shop, was first established in "True North", where he says told Emma that he keeps "quite extensive records". *The information card for Prince Charming's Father's good luck charm is the same kind of information card that was used for the Wishing Star in "White Out".File:402IKnowExactly.png *Emma says to Ashley that a long time ago, she told her if people saw her a certain way, she had to punch back and show them who she was; an event that took place in "The Price of Gold". *A pregnant Belle is reading What to Expect When You're Expecting by Heidi Murkoff, the same book that a pregnant Zelena was reading in "The Bear and the Bow".File:506WasThatAKick.png *Cinderella and Prince Thomas' wedding takes place in "The Price of Gold". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The way Lady Tremaine and her daughters give Ella the nickname "Cinderella" is similar to the original fairytale by Charles Perrault and the live-action Disney film. *Lady Tremaine mentions her cat; a reference to Lucifer from the animated Disney film. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Cinderella fairytale, with Cinderella, her prince, her Stepmother, her step sisters, and Gus. It also features Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde from the Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde story, and the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. Popular Culture *Belle is reading Heidi Murkoff's bestselling pregnancy guide What to Expect When You're Expecting aboard the Jolly Roger. *The poem Mr. Gold reads is a real poem called "Sleep Well", written by Scottish poet Murdoch Maclean.http://www.rampantscotland.com/poetry/blpoems_sleep.htm **According to Jane Espenson, Robert Carlyle picked this poem out himself.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/785546518828769280 |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Mr. Gold's information card about Prince Charming's father's good luck charm, reads: INV. ITEM 2027 DESCRIPTION: Antique round coin with a center hole, cast in tin. CONDITION: Well worn PROVENANCE: The coin was taken off the body of a dead man, a shepherd in the wreckage of a cart. The man had been stabbed, and was evidently dead before the cart went off the cliff. Set Dressing *Dr. Whale's license plates says "THE DOCTOR". Costume Notes *Jacob's cloak is the same as the cloaks worn by Bo Peep's bodyguards in "White Out",File:402MessWith.png File:402Laughing.png and TweedledeeFile:W106Annoyance.png and TweedledumFile:W108Grapevine.png on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The forest scene by the fallen dirigible,https://twitter.com/canadagraphs/status/763508566485528576 the scene by the King's guard towerhttp://yvrshoots.com/2016/08/once-upon-a-time-in-burnabys-central-park.html#.V_vESeCLTIU and the scene at Dr. Whale's Garage were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. **The bottom of the guard tower was a real set, which was CGIed into a tall stone tower in post-production. International Titles Videos 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Promo 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Sneak Peek 1 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- fr:6x03